Modern microprocessors often utilize an arithmetic logic unit (“ALU”) to perform certain mathematical functions, such as addition and subtraction. However, more advanced calculations, e.g., multiplication and division, are not typically solved using solely hardware. Instead, these calculations are solved using software algorithms that utilize the addition and/or subtraction functions of the ALU or similar circuits.
Unfortunately, this approach can be quite slow, particularly when a high volume of division operations must be performed. For example, in flash lidar and other applications, it is sometimes necessary to perform division and other mathematical calculations more quickly than the standard software approach can provide.
As such, it is desirable to present a circuit to perform integer division utilizing a software circuit. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.